In the past, little effort has been put forth to understand the effects of smoked drugs of abuse. As a result, a series of studies comparing the pharmacodynamics and pharmacokinetics of smoked and intravenous drugs of abuse was undertaken. This study compared the dose-related effects of smoked and intravenous cocaine in human volunteers. Using an ascending dose design, intravenous (0,10,20 and 40 mg), smoked (0,10,20 and 40 mg) and oral (20 mg) cocaine is administered to 6 human volunteers during 10 sessions over 3 weeks. Physiological (vital signs) behavioral (DSST, Reaction Time) and subjective (ARCI, SDQ, VAS, POMS) effects, as 11 as saliva, blood, sweat and urine kinetics were measured. These results will extend our knowledge of effects of smoked cocaine, as well as provide a comparison with other smoked drugs of abuse. Also, new technology developed for the detection of cocaine in sweat is being assessed for efficacy.